The Training of the Charry
by 18 Umbrellas
Summary: Yes, I know this rightfully should go in Pokémon. But A) this is off the show, not the game and B) this contains bashing of Pokémon around every corner. :D I did it while very high on caffiene, if you must know. (Based off that Charicific Valley thingym


Training.html The Training of the Charizard   
by Reety Leatherclad (and Areka, on the side) 

Me no own nada. Don't sue! AARGH! ^^0   
AN: I dis every character here. You like the chars, dun read unless you dun mind hearing 'em bashed. 

The Unrandom Greenhaired Girl is clapping her hands, and Ash's old Charizard is jumping in time to it.   
Unrandom Greenhaired Girl: That's it, Charry! Just finish this dance and then we can goooo on tooooo the REAL training!   
Charizard nods eagerly, and starts jumping faster, forcing UGG to clap faster. UGG sweatdrops.   
Charla: Roar. Roar roar! Roooar!   
UGG: Yeah, Charla! He's a goooood dancer!   
Random Humungous Charizard: ROAAAAR!   
UGG: Oh, really! Cooooool! There's someone at the doooooor!!   
UGG claps her hands twice.   
UGG: Clap open!   
The door starts opening. UGG claps her hands twice again.   
UGG: Clap closed!   
The person on the other side of the door yells in annoyance, and UGG sweatdrops. She claps her hands twice again.   
UGG: Clap open!   
Ash, aged 15, and still a pre-pubescent-looking shrimp, is standing at the other side.   
Ash: I don't think I'll ever clap again. It almost squashed me. I had no idea how lethal clapping was!   
UGG: (sweatdrops) Um, it's noooooot.   
Ash: (ignoring her) Well, eenyhoo, I'm here to reclaim my Charizard! I'll bet it's soo cool and stronger now!   
UGG: (wierd look on face) Um...noooo. Since yooooou yelled at it and toooold it tooooo stay, it's oooofficially mine. (grins) MY CHARRY NOOOOOW! (sticks tongue out at   
Ash)   
Misty, aged 16, weighing in at 300 pounds, wearing a professional wrestling suit, steps up behind Ash, holding Togechikku, who is constantly struggling to breathe. Brock,   
age 24, at a height of about 7 feet, with probably high-priced prostitutes at each arm, laughs stupidly as he follows Misty.   
Brock: Wuzzap? (grins stupidly and gives a stupid peace sign)   
Misty: MY HUSBAND LEFT A LITTLE SCRAWNY CHARIZARD HERE THREE YEARS AGO! I'LL PAY YA FIVE HUN'ERT SHELLS TO GIVE IT BACK!   
OTHERWISE... (not able to think of a good threat, Misty shuts up, and sits down with a BOOM on the ground. Togechikku temporarily escapes her choke-hold, and tries to fly   
away, but she grabs its tailfeathers and yanks it back.)   
Ash sticks out his hands with a glare.   
Ash: Gimme!   
UGG: Yoooou just dooooon't get it, dooooo yooooou?   
UGG: (gets an idea lightbulb over her head) Hey! Charry! Loooook, that's the last part of yoooour training! (points discreetly at Ash)   
Ash: Yeah, Charizard, show me your stuff!   
Charizard eyeballs Ash and Pikachu, and nods. Ash cheers, and grins.   
Charizard: Grumble grumble... (biiig grin) (reaches down to look at Ash, then reaches down further to look at the fat Satanchu.)   
Charizard: (licking its lips) Growlll.   
Everyone: (looking surprised) I thought only Growlithes made that noise.   
UGG, Ash, Brock, Misty, the prostitutes, and all the Charizards: (yelling at Everyone) Go 'way! No one likes you!   
Everyone: (kicks at the ground) Aw.... Boo. (goes away pathetically, but no one feels sorry for it.)   
UGG: Anyway... (motions for Charizard to keep going)   
Charizard: (looks lost for a moment, then licks its lips) Growlll.   
Satanchu: Pi?!   
Charizard: (in Satanchu's face) ROARRR!!!   
Satanchu's fur looks like it was blowdried the wrong way for 5 hours straight. It makes a face like Brock, now permanently deaf. Not that it matters for long.   
Charizard: (blinks, and glares at the authors)   
UGG: Yooooooou're ruining the surprise!   
Reety and Reka: OK, we're sorry! Chill out!   
Charizard: (blinks again, and smiles)   
UGG: Noooow, Charry! Hurry it up! (looks kinda annoyed)   
Charizard: (gets wierd, exhasperated look on its face, and nods slowly.) ...chOMP... (glomps Satanchu in its mouth and starts chewing, spitting out yellow fur from one side of   
its mouth.)   
Ash: Hey! Charizard! How could ya do that?!   
Charizard eyeballs Ash, and spits out the unrecognizable Satanchu, all covered in Charizard spit and Satanchu blood. Charizard then kinda positions its jaws over Ash's head,   
and chomps.   
Charizard: Blaaarlll...   
Misty, Brock, and his prostitutes look scared. They start running, and Misty stupidly trips over a missed step. Brock and his prostitutes are ahead, so when Misty starts rolling,   
they all get squashed underneath her and are left to die in flatness. No one cares. Misty keeps on rolling, and sinks to the bottom of the water. No one cares about her either.   
UGG and all the Charizards: Yaay! We gooooot rid oooof them! Gooood job, Charry!   
Charry: (grins happily)   
Charla: (whispers something to UGG)   
UGG: Why, Charla! What a gooooood idea! Let's all gooooo and end the toooourism by jumping in that lava pit oooover there and dying!   
All the Charizards: (nodding eagerly)   
UGG: YEAH! LET'S GOOOOOO DIE!   
UGG and all her Charizards all hold hands and go skipping into the lava pit, singing, "Sunshine Day." 

And everyone lived deadily ever after!   
The End!   
Aren't you glad?   



End file.
